Tierra Libre
by layla-.-the-strange
Summary: Kushina y su familia se ven envueltos en los problemas políticos de su país y tienen que tomar medidas desesperadas. [Kushina, Minato, Naruto y Sakura]


Cuando era pequeña había oído este tipo de historias. Historias de personas a las que les fueron arrebatados su estatus, su casa, o incluso su propia vida.  
Sin ningún motivo más que el que alguien más decidió para ellos… o ni tan siquiera eso. Simples daños colaterales que otros estimaron necesarios para conseguir algo. Pero cuando una persona asume y acepta la responsabilidad de extinguir una vida para conseguir un beneficio, creo que ha perdido la condición de ser humano.

Siempre lo he pensado. Es decir, lo he creído, pero en realidad creo que no me había parado a pensarlo demasiado. Era dolorosamente fácil sentirse mal por las personas que estaban sufriendo, desde el calor de mi cómodo hogar. No sé si hubiera cambiado algo que yo hubiera adoptado otra actitud, pero sinceramente no lo creo. He conocido demasiada gente buena que se desvive por intentar mejorar las cosas como para pensar que realmente pudiera servir de algo mi humilde intervención.  
Pero me hubiera gustado intentarlo.

Lo supe cuando Naruto llegó a casa ese día con el rostro desencajado. Con una expresión de auténtico terror, que intentaba disimular como fuera.  
Mi hijo era una de esas personas buenas que trataba de ayudar a los que estaban en problemas. Había mucha gente en problemas desde que el nuevo gobierno empezó a cambiar las cosas y a señalar y perseguir falsos culpables de una situación que habían provocado ellos mismos.  
A mí me preocupaba mucho que Naruto se implicara demasiado, aunque estaba orgullosa de tener un hijo tan íntegro y valiente.

Ese día Naruto interrumpió atropelladamente la conversación que manteníamos Minato y yo, para anunciarnos los rumores que empezaban a correr con fuerza:  
Ya no eran solo los políticos de otros partidos o los periodistas que molestaban al gobierno. Ahora, como ejemplo para el pueblo, también iban a fusilar a las figuras públicas que se hubieran manifestado en contra del gobierno.  
Y eso nos incluía a Minato y a mí.

Casi no me dio tiempo a asimilar todo aquello, cuando ellos parecían tenerlo todo pensado. Ninguno queríamos quedarnos sentados a esperar una confirmación de aquel rumor. Habíamos visto suficiente en los anteriores meses como para creer que la única confirmación que podríamos conseguir sería en forma de un grupo de soldados irrumpiendo en nuestra casa para meternos una bala en la cabeza a cada uno.

Sé que, en otras condiciones, para ninguno de ellos esconderse o huir hubiera sido una opción. Minato y Naruto, y yo hace tiempo también, no se acobardan por nada. Y si defender sus principios fuera a acarrear su muerte, sé que ambos lucharían y lo aceptarían con una sonrisa.  
Pero hacía tiempo que todo había empezado a cambiar. Desde que me enteré de que estaba enferma, ninguno de los tres habíamos vuelto a ser los mismos. Para ese momento ya había pasado un año desde que lo supimos, y nuestro espíritu se había empequeñecido alrededor de esa noticia.

- No – alcancé a decir mientras los oía hacer planes de evasión. – Estoy bien. Quiero enfrentarme a lo que venga sin agachar la cabeza. Y sobre todo, no quiero obligaros a hacerlo a vosotros.  
- Madre – dijo Naruto con una débil sonrisa. – Estás bien porque estás aquí, en casa. Cómoda y cuidada.  
- Es verdad – admitió Minato, tomándome de la mano. – Si nos uniéramos a uno de los grupos rebeldes vivirías en un gueto. Si renegaras, en la cárcel… o en un lugar peor. En lugares así, Kushina…  
- Lo sé – lo interrumpí.

Creo que ellos pensaban que interrumpía ese tipo de frases porque no era capaz de acercarme a la idea de que voy a morir. Pero eran ellos los que no tenían ni idea de cuánto se equivocaban.  
Desde el momento en que lo supe, noté la muerte dentro de mis huesos. La siento a cada instante, corriendo por mis venas. Ya era consciente de ello, de modo que me parecía absurdo pensar que puedo escapar de ella, que iba a importar algo el lugar en el que estuviera. La muerte ya estaba dentro de mí, no necesitaría encontrarme.

Pero una vez más, sabía que mi manera de verlo les haría tanto daño o más, si cabe, que el mero hecho de mi enfermedad. De modo que intenté sonreír y acepté con pocas reservas cualquier plan que ideen.  
No estaban preparados para dejarme marchar, no mientras tuviera fuerzas. Mientras anduviese y comiera por mí misma, seguiría siendo su querida madre y esposa, no una enferma.

Así que decidieron que nos esconderíamos, los tres, en casa de una familia partidaria del actual gobierno. Naruto era muy amigo del hijo menor de la familia, y yo conocía al mayor. Había hablado con Itachi Uchiha en varias ocasiones, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos que él apoyaba para alcanzar la paz, supe que era un buen hombre.  
Ese mismo día, cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche, Sasuke Uchiha nos recibió en la puerta trasera de su casa, donde habían convertido el sótano en la mejor sala de invitados que hubiera podido imaginar.  
Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo pero por suerte, era Itachi quien había proporcionado la fortuna de la acomodada familia. E Itachi no tenía ninguna intención de echarnos.

Un día Sasuke nos contó que la puerta de nuestra casa estaba hecha pedazos, y varias personas saqueaban las cosas que no habíamos traído con nosotros.  
Enseguida entendimos que eso significaba que realmente habían ido a por nosotros. Sabíamos que no les habría gustado no habernos encontrado, y que nos buscarían. Seguramente empezarían por nuestros familiares y amigos de nuestra misma tendencia política, pero luego ese círculo se ampliaría, y no tardarían demasiado en abordar a los Uchiha. Puede que se tratara de una próspera familia partidaria del nuevo gobierno, y que Itachi fuera una importante personalidad en el país. Pero cuando alguien -como el actual jefe de gobierno- se cree con poder ilimitado, no existe nadie intocable.

Dos veces durante aquel día les dijimos a los Uchiha que nos marcharíamos. Mikoto y Fugaku parecían felices y aliviados por la idea, pero sus hijos no estaban dispuestos a abandonarnos, aunque fuera por nuestra propia voluntad.  
Esa noche hablamos al ir a nuestro dormitorio común, Minato, Naruto y yo. Y antes de que hubiera amanecido, habíamos dejado atrás nuestra vida en la casa de los Uchiha con una simple nota que resultó muy pequeña para expresar toda nuestra gratitud, y en cuya posdata recomendábamos encarecidamente que la quemaran.

Minato y Naruto habían hablado de esta posibilidad desde el principio.  
Vivíamos en una de las ciudades más grandes del país, unos cien kilómetros al norte de la capital, y otros tantos al este de la frontera. La frontera con ese país al que nos enseñaron a temer. Pero cuando nuestro propio país se había convertido en una trampa mortal, la frontera parecía una especie de promesa de libertad. Incluso habían decidido qué lugar podía ser el apropiado para establecernos de nuevo allí.

Habíamos cogido prácticamente todo el dinero que teníamos. Cuando se oyó por primera vez la noticia de la movilización de algunos insurgentes contra el Consejo de Estado que por entonces desempeñaba los cargos de gobierno, Minato decidió que ninguna entidad perteneciente al gobierno sería segura en caso de insurrección. Cuando ésta finalmente se produjo, nosotros hacía un par de meses que teníamos todo el dinero guardado en diferentes escondites de nuestra casa.

Lo ideal era comprar un coche, así que le dimos una generosa suma de dinero a una persona cualquiera para que nos cediera su vehículo sin formular preguntas. No todo el mundo tenía coche en nuestra ciudad, y seguramente esa persona tuviera que responder algunas preguntas. Pero eran tiempos difíciles, y con la mitad de la ciudad sin trabajo y la otra mitad con el miedo metido en los huesos, para alguien con familia valía la pena correr ciertos riesgos si así conseguía cierta ilusión de seguridad o, en el peor de los casos, saciar los estómagos que empezaban a acusar la escasez.

Teníamos muchas zonas a evitar, en general cualquier ciudad o carretera principal podría suponer una amenaza. El camino se alargó mucho más de lo que hubiéramos podido imaginar.  
Cuando se acababan nuestras provisiones o la gasolina, buscábamos el pueblo más pequeño que pudiéramos encontrar para abastecernos de nuevo. Pero nunca comprábamos demasiado para no levantar sospechas. Aunque a esas alturas, todo el mundo sospechaba ya de todo el mundo.  
Al caer la noche, localizábamos cualquier cosa que pudiera servir de escondite y dormíamos en el coche, por turnos. Puede sonar exagerado, pero a todos los efectos nos habíamos convertido en fugitivos. Y de sobra sabíamos que de ser encontrados, no iba a existir juicio alguno. En el momento en que nos reconocieran, se ejecutaría la sentencia a sangre fría.

Una noche, Naruto condujo por un camino de tierra hasta los restos de un antiguo granero, y nos dispusimos a dormir mientras Minato hacía el primer turno de guardia.  
Sin embargo al poco tiempo me desperté, sobresaltada. Al mirar a mi lado vi a Minato tapándose la boca con fuerza, tratando de acallar los sollozos. Las lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus abotargados ojos, que no apartaban la vista de mí.

- Siento haberte despertado – susurró.  
- Minato… - quise incorporarme para abrazarlo, pero él me retiró suavemente.  
- No, por favor… solo vuelve a dormir.

Al ver mi ceño fruncido, se acercó más a mi lado del asiento, dejó que me apoyara sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con delicadeza.

- No huimos de casa para que tuvieras que dormir en un coche en medio de ninguna parte – murmuró, apesadumbrado.  
- No puedes culparte por eso… De hecho, me enfadaré si lo haces.  
- Está bien… Pero ahora duerme, necesitas descansar. De verdad siento haberte despertado. – por su tono, sabía perfectamente que no estaba disculpándose por desvelarme, si no que había un sentimiento de culpa mucho más profundo detrás de esas palabras. – Lo siento tanto…

Realmente quedaba poco. Esta vez era real, al otro lado del bosque que estábamos atravesando se encontraba el límite de la nación. La frontera que nos esperaba pacientemente para separarnos de nuestro país.

Fueron un par de horas recorriendo una antigua senda para ganado, que se deslizaba serpenteada entre la frondosidad del bosque. Las curvas se dilataban entre los árboles de forma que apenas podía verse un par de metros por delante de los faros del coche.  
Por eso cuando al fin llegamos al final del bosque, estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que nos atrevíamos a soñar. A menos de cincuenta metros, al fin, se encontraba la pequeña valla que marcaba la transición entre los dos países.  
Y justo delante de ella, dos camiones de soldados del gobierno.

Estando tan cerca, no podíamos simplemente dar la vuelta, poniendo de manifiesto que huíamos de ellos. Era evidente que teníamos intención de abandonar el país, y ahora la única manera era a través de ellos.

Minato conducía, y yo me encontraba sentada a su lado. Ambos bajamos las ventanillas aparentando la mayor tranquilidad que podíamos. Varios soldados se acercaron al coche para examinarnos.  
Minato les contó que vivíamos en una población cercana, en el último pueblo en el que habíamos parado a comprar comida. Que mi –inexistente- hermana, que tenía la _mala fortuna_ de vivir en otro país, se había puesto de parto, y acudíamos emocionados al feliz acontecimiento. Quizá pareciera absurdo, pero con la locuacidad de Minato, incluso me encontré a mi misma deseando que el falso bebé fuera una niña.

Registraron el coche, comprobaron que no llevábamos muchas cosas, y entre ellas ningún arma ni objetos extraños para una pequeña excursión familiar.  
Entonces volvieron a la ventanilla del conductor.

- ¿La unidad familiar son solo ustedes? – preguntó el soldado.  
- Sí, los tres – respondió rápidamente Minato.  
- Entonces no pueden irse – sentenció, arrojando una gran angustia de nuevo sobre nosotros. – Una familia entera no puede abandonar el país. Órdenes del presidente, para evitar deserciones.

A pesar de mantener la sonrisa, las manos de Minato apretaron con fuerza el volante. No solo era la preocupación por cómo iba a afectarnos esta nueva noticia, sino las palabras del soldado. El recorte de libertades, esa forma de hablar que dejaba ver que de alguna manera, todos nos habíamos convertido en peones del presidente… el país que una vez amó con toda su alma ahora era irreconocible, lo humillaba y ni siquiera lo dejaba escapar de sus garras.

- Ah, claro. – la despreocupada voz de Naruto llamó nuestra atención. Y para horror nuestro, cuando pronunció esas palabras ya tenía un pie fuera del vehículo.  
- ¡Naruto! – exclamé.  
- No pasa nada, mamá. – dijo en tono tranquilizador – Quería conocer a mi nuevo primito, pero enviadle un abrazo a la tía.  
- Prefiero quedarme yo. – dijo Minato.  
- En todo caso… debería ser yo quien se quedara. – anuncié yo.  
- De ninguna manera – rió Naruto. – Es tu hermana, y debes ir a verla. Yo me quedaré, no hay más que hablar. Vosotros dos… debéis ir juntos. Yo puedo volver a pie…  
- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Minato.  
- Sí. No tengáis miedo, no voy a destrozar la casa. – rió abiertamente – Además, nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto.

El propio Naruto rehusó cualquier comentario por nuestra parte, y nos apremió para que nos marchásemos antes de que los soldados vieran lo extraño de nuestra despedida y cambiasen de idea.

Finalmente Minato arrancó y dejó atrás la frontera, y con ella nuestro país y nuestro hijo. Me giré sobre el asiento, desesperada e impotente. Si me hubiera negado a marcharme sin él, si hubieran caído las lágrimas que instantes antes no permitía que salieran de mis ojos, si nuestras intenciones hubieran sido evidentes de cualquier manera, nos habrían matado a todos.  
Solo separados teníamos una posibilidad. Y las palabras de Naruto indicaban que iría en nuestra búsqueda. Ellos dos habían acordado cuál podría ser nuestro destino, y en cuanto averiguara cómo hacerlo, se reuniría con nosotros.  
Allí, girada sobre mi asiento, lo vi despedirse de los soldados y dar media vuelta en dirección al bosque que habíamos atravesado. Mientras tanto, Minato me recordaba que Naruto era un chico con recursos, fuerte y valiente como no había conocido otro, y que tal y como se entendía de sus palabras, no tardaría en llegar de nuevo a nosotros. En ese momento, justo cuando lo veía llegar al borde del bosque, se giró hacia nosotros, a pesar de que era imposible que nos distinguiera en la distancia a través de los cristales. Y aunque era imposible que pudiera apreciarlo, sé que al ver cómo nos alejábamos, sonrió. Y acto seguido, se internó en el bosque.  
Ésa fue la última vez que vi a Naruto.

El camino en un país extranjero resultó aun más difícil. Resultaba obvio que el nuevo país estaba menos desarrollado que el lugar del que veníamos, y daba igual que circulásemos por una carretera general o por una pequeña senda, allá donde mirásemos parecía que reinase la violencia.  
Apenas hablábamos de nada más que de nuestro camino, ansiosos por llegar al lugar en el que solo tendríamos que esperar para ser una familia de nuevo.

Mantuvimos la rutina de dormir en el coche, esta vez porque realmente temíamos que de no hacerlo, un coche ligeramente lujoso como aquel, desaparecería en cuanto lo perdiéramos de vista.

Yo había estado empeorando todo el tiempo. Era otra de las razones por las que no hablábamos de apenas nada. Él sabía que me estaba muriendo tan bien como yo, pero a él lo mantenía fuerte la idea de que podría frenar el avance de mi enfermedad en cuanto consiguiera llevarme a la ciudad a la que nos dirigíamos.  
Al parecer, se trataba de un lugar bastante similar a nuestro hogar. Aunque alrededor diera la impresión que el país se estaba desmoronando tanto o más que el nuestro, parecía que algunas ciudades permanecían intactas, ajenas al caos que se producía a su alrededor.

A esas alturas ya me fatigaba enseguida, tenía problemas de visión, y sufría de calambres y espasmos frecuentes. Al principio trataba de disimular esos síntomas, pero cuando el propio Minato me sujetó con cuidado cuando un espasmo casi hace que mi cabeza golpease violentamente contra el salpicadero, entendí que él lo sabía todo perfectamente. Lo que no entendí es cómo conseguía ser tan optimista sabiéndolo todo.

La tercera noche que pasamos en el coche en el nuevo país, unos ruidos me despertaron. Yo debía permanecer despierta, de guardia, pero me había dormido. Podría echarle la culpa al cansancio generado por la enfermedad, pero prefiero no ser tan egoísta como para eximirme de culpa. Insistí una y otra vez en hacer mi parte de la guardia…, y le fallé.  
Minato también se despertó, dos segundos después que yo, cuando la ventana junto a la que descansaba se deshizo en cientos de cristales que cayeron sobre su cuerpo y su ropa.

Empecé a temblar. En mi mente todo lo que ocurrió está bastante borroso, pero recuerdo perfectamente ese temblor. El miedo, la culpa y la rabia se agolpaban en mi deteriorado cuerpo incapaz de reaccionar.  
Recuerdo a varios chicos armados exigiéndonos el coche. A Minato tratando de explicarles nuestra situación y ofreciéndoles la mayor parte de nuestro dinero. Recuerdo el brazo que me sacó a violentos empujones del coche. De nuevo a Minato suplicando que no me hicieran daño. El dolor punzante, creo que de algunas patadas y pisotones. El sonido de las risas y la voz de Minato, cada vez más cerca pero cada vez más incomprensible para mí, que ya empezaba a perder el conocimiento… cuando oí el sonido del disparo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando desperté todo era blando, blanco y frío.  
Al parecer alguna persona de la zona no se vio con fuerzas de intervenir, pero cuando el peligro pasó, se acercó a nosotros. Y tras comprobar que nada se podía hacer ya por Minato, me trajo a este pequeño hospital.

Desde que desperté aquí no pude mantenerme en pie por mí misma, y todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para dedicarse a caminar conmigo. Solucionaron el problema colocándome algo parecido a un pañal, y trayéndome dos comidas al día.

Es poco más que una carpa, una especie de clínica casi improvisada para atender a la ingente cantidad de personas que resultan heridas a diario a causa de la violencia callejera, de las explosiones causadas por pequeñas revueltas que en realidad nadie se molesta en sofocar. De manera bastante parecida a mi país, solo interesa guardar el estilo de vida de la ciudad, y más allá de eso, solo las minas parecen merecer la atención de las fuerzas de seguridad.  
Decenas de personas se acumulan a diario en pequeños catres si tienen suerte, sobre mantas o en el mismo suelo si no la tienen. La mayoría muere el primer día y los que no, con frecuencia no llegan a despertarse para ver el segundo.

Todo el personal es voluntario. Solo hay dos médicos, que vienen aquí y trabajan por el día, de modo que si algo grave ocurre durante la noche ni siquiera se molestan en traer aquí a los heridos.  
Una media docena de enfermeras parecen correr todo el día, empleando todo su empeño en mantener con vida a todos cuanto puedan. Siempre las veo pasar, con gesto de preocupación unas veces y de resignación otras tantas, con los uniformes manchados de sangre. Todas tienen algún uniforme de repuesto, pero ésos están en las mismas condiciones. No hay dinero para comprar otros nuevos ni para llevarlos a un establecimiento especializado, y toda la sangre derramada sobre la tela blanca se ha incrustado hasta formar parte de ella.  
Se oyen quejidos, llantos y gritos pidiendo ayuda día y noche. Cuando dormimos, es de puro agotamiento, y siempre nos despiertan los lamentos de algún pobre herido.  
Éste es mi hogar ahora.

Mi catre está junto a una pared y por el catre de mi otro lado, han pasado ya un sinnúmero de personas que apenas suelen pasar más de unas pocas horas conscientes.

Desde que abrí los ojos aquí, me maldije. Salí de mi casa con las dos personas más queridas para mí, y nunca hubiera imaginado haberme separado de alguno de ellos… y mucho menos verlo morir.  
No debía ocurrir así. Debíamos encontrar un buen lugar donde descansar y estar a salvo, y donde yo me apagara tranquilamente, dejando que ellos sintieran que habían luchado por protegerme.  
Pero qué más daba todo ya. Me sentía muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora se me había arrebatado todo lo que significaba mi vida.

Con lo que no había contado es con que la desesperación y la soledad nos afecta a todos, y en un lugar como aquel la presencia de alguien como yo, que seguramente viviría más que casi todos los heridos y conservaba al menos cierta lucidez, podía servir de consuelo para una persona que se veía desbordada por esa situación.  
Una joven enfermera, que de día trabajaba en el hospital real de la ciudad más cercana, pasaba sus noches ayudando en lo que podía en esta humilde clínica.

Al verme allí noche tras noche, saludándola cada vez que llegaba, observando cómo trataba de rescatar a la gente de las garras del sufrimiento o de la muerte e intentando darle una palabra de ánimo cuando –la mayor parte de las veces- sus esfuerzos eran en vano, supongo que me vio como una pequeña válvula de escape.  
Solía sentarse con cuidado al borde de mi catre cuando se permitía parar unos minutos. Al principio solo me agradecía mi amabilidad, pero pronto comenzamos a charlar. Me habló de sus padres y de su trabajo en la ciudad, de cómo le daba igual no descansar apenas, ya que tampoco podía descansar si se tumbaba en su mullida cama sin hacer nada cada noche.

Envidié a aquella chica, que sin que el problema la afectara directamente a ella o a sus seres queridos, se había implicado de aquella manera, convirtiéndose en la única enfermera que cuidaba de nosotros durante la noche. Me recordó al espíritu valiente y altruista de Naruto. Y eso me animó para al fin, hablarle a alguien sobre Minato y Naruto.  
Mi esposo, fallecido por protegerme ante mis propios ojos que apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, y mi único hijo, que en el mejor de los casos le destrozaría no conseguir encontrarnos en ninguna parte… y que de todas formas, tenía demasiadas probabilidades de haber muerto poco después de alejarnos de él.  
Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas sin cesar mientras al fin pronunciaba en voz alta que todo había sido culpa mía. Que debí hacerlo todo de otra manera, y si ellos no entraban en razón, debía haberme quitado la vida para no convertirme en el lastre que supuso su perdición.

Mi querida enfermera me tomó la mano y sonrió con ternura. Me dijo que en estos tiempos todos tenemos nuestra tragedia particular, que seguramente yo había sido la única razón de mi familia y no debía pensar que hubiera sido mejor para ellos causarles ese sufrimiento.  
Se llamaba Sakura, y se convirtió en la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás.

A las pocas semanas, mis brazos ya no respondían como debían. Al igual que había ocurrido con mis piernas, el entumecimiento se transformaba en rigidez y el solo intento de agarrar algo me provocaba pinchazos de dolor.  
Varias veces me tiré la comida por encima y cuando Sakura llegaba por la noche, intentaba asearme y me daba ella la segunda comida como si fuera un bebé.  
Poco tiempo después, habló con las demás enfermeras para cambiar mi horario, y empecé a recibir mis dos comidas por la noche, de las amables manos de Sakura.

Sentía que me deterioraba rápido, las condiciones no eran buenas, pero una fugitiva extranjera no sería admitida en un hospital de verdad, y Sakura podría perder desde el trabajo hasta una mano si se le ocurría robar algún material para mí. Se lo tuve que hacer jurar varias veces, que no cometería esa insensatez, hasta que finalmente pareció entender que yo no podría soportar de nuevo una culpa como ésa.  
Su amistad, llegada en esta parte sombría de mi vida, ya me daba una alegría que ni merecía ni esperaba. Y nuestras nocturnas conversaciones, que progresaron hasta un nivel de confianza total, eran el único paliativo que necesitaba.

A pesar de eso, ambas sabíamos que mi enfermedad avanzaba inexorablemente por mi cuerpo, y cada vez me costaba más incluso hacer el esfuerzo de hablar.  
Pronunciaba las palabras con más lentitud y con menos claridad cada día. Hasta que una noche, cuando Sakura se sentó al lado de mi inútil cuerpo, vi una expresión de horrible desconcierto en su rostro cuando traté de saludarla. Entendí que los sonidos que salían de mis labios eran totalmente incomprensibles.  
Ella intentó esconder la lágrima que no pudo contener, pero yo no conseguí hacerlo.

Desde entonces, Sakura acostumbraba a traer consigo algún libro y leerme la mayor parte del tiempo. Era su solución para quitarle importancia al hecho de que yo no podría formar parte activa de una conversación.  
Pero a veces creo que también la ayudaba el poder mirar al libro en vez de observar continuamente mi rostro marchito.

Una noche, Sakura no acudió a la clínica. Cuando por la mañana otras enfermeras vieron mi comida intacta, decidieron suministrarme los nutrientes a través de una vena en la cara anterior de mi brazo. Ni siquiera sentí el pinchazo.  
Me preocupaba cómo reaccionaría Sakura al ver que me habían hecho eso, aunque supongo que era un paso lógico, pero ella me consideraba su paciente y no le gustaba que me tocaran unas manos que no me trataran con el cariño con el que lo hacía ella. Esperé preocupada en vano toda la noche.  
Al mediodía siguiente, oí la conversación de uno de los médicos con una enfermera. Dijeron que el pequeño autobús que Sakura tomaba cada mañana para dirigirse a su trabajo había estallado junto a otros vehículos en una de las explosiones provocadas por los grupos rebeldes.  
Y yo solo podía pensar que también había perdido a mi amiga.

Esa tarde, uno de los médicos me colocó un tubo en la garganta. Un respirador no era una opción en un lugar como aquel, y los sonidos agónicos que emitía a cada inspiración indicaban que empezaba a necesitar ayuda para respirar.

No sé si ha pasado una semana, dos, o más de un mes. Algunas veces se acercan a mí, y cuando ven que es necesario cambiarme o reponer el suero, entienden que todavía sigo con vida.  
Nadie ha vuelto a hablar conmigo.

Solo tengo mis recuerdos. Pero no recuerdo nada más allá de este lento y amargo final. Sé que tuve una vida feliz, pero todos los recuerdos alegres con mi familia, o incluso con Sakura, son opacados por la rememoración de la última vez que los vi.

Ya nadie viene por la noche. Creo que desde que nos falta Sakura, muere incluso más gente. Cada vez que alcanzo a ver acercarse a alguna enfermera, supongo que ha pasado un día más. Y solo consigo preguntarme porqué no acaba todo de una vez.

Poco después de cruzar la frontera, supimos que nuestro país natal había prohibido finalmente salir de él sin un permiso especial. La _Tierra Libre_ que se suponía que era nuestra patria, se había convertido en una cárcel para sus habitantes. Prisioneros de la tierra y de sus propios compatriotas.  
Aunque deseo con toda mi alma que Naruto lo consiguiera, que realmente encontrara ese lugar que creyó que sería un oasis de liberación para nosotros, y que salga adelante y lleve una vida larga y feliz. La razón siempre me ha dicho que con toda seguridad lo más probable es que muriera antes incluso que su padre. Pero quizá esté perdiendo la razón también.

Ahora que el mundo se escapa de mi alcance, como ya lo hizo todo lo bueno que había encontrado en él, la imagen de Naruto a salvo, luchando como siempre hizo y criando a un par de hijos, es la única pequeña esperanza que me queda.  
A veces incluso nos imagino a Minato y a mí jugando con los pequeños. Y también a Sakura, tomando de la mano a mi hijo mientras nos observan sonrientes. Es una escena tan bonita que hace que mi corazón se deje engañar y rebose un instante de felicidad.  
Espero que allá a donde vaya, podamos hacerla realidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
